Wind, solar, thermal and battery power converted to electrical energy is the fastest growing segment of the sustainable energy field. Currently, the standard design for the wind turbine is modeled after an old time windmill. While this application certainly works it leaves a lot to be desired. In a large “wind farm” facility with many acres to utilize the wind mill design works very well. However, in an urban setting this type of design would require from ½ acre to an entire acre of land in order to be erected. This is due to the fact that the wind turbine is placed on a tower that rises 30 feet′ or more in the air and therefore requires guyed wires for stability except in certain models.
There is a need for improved systems and methods for generating electricity from sustainable energy.